Any Regrets
by Jen-g77
Summary: Summer and Sasha reconcile after they admit their love for one another


"Any regrets?" Asked Summer.

"Some" he said.

"Emily" she enquired quietly.

"Yes, but my biggest regret was losing you...". He had said it. It was the truth, it had been his biggest regret ever since he rejected Summer that fateful night, chasing her back into the arms of Steve. Yet here they were sitting side by side at the World Championships.

He leaned in and kissed her, she returned his kiss. What lay ahead for the Coach and his former Gym Manager?

After the medals, everyone headed out to celebrate. As Sasha looked around, he felt immense pride, but slight sadness that Emily had missed the opportunity to join the girls; but he knew she was happy with her baby and Damon. He was pleased at how they had developed into young women making well informed decisions about their future and fighting for what they believed in.

Peyson had overcome the training cam scandal and reinvented herself as a gymnast. Her proud parents were with her and her boyfriend Rigo. They were a cute couple, who had worked together to help Lauren in her time of need to overcome her illness. For two girls who had been at loggerheads, they were now closer than ever.

Lauren was with her dad, Steve. Once his arch nemesis, he now had supreme respect for the man who stood by his daughter. Add to that, he had brought Summer back into Sasha's life by bringing her from Florida to be at Lauren's bedside. Despite everything, Lauren still looked on her as her mother.

Then there was Kaylie. She had endured the most upheaval of the girls. Firstly she overcame her eating disorder, and then coped with her parents' divorce and constant bickering, then the doping scandal. She had developed a strong loving bond with Austin, only for this had been torn apart by the Training Camp, but Austin returned with a little encouragement to help her fight. They were now stronger than ever, and now had to forge towards the Olympics, even if he wasn't on the team.

Then Summer caught his eye. The former Gym Manager was currently living in Florida. She had left Boulder after her break-up from Steve. Sasha had tried to put a brave face on her departure, but Kim Keeler knew better. She had urged him to go after her and ask her to stay. She knew it was what Summer was waiting for, but Sasha was stubborn, and afraid. He had ignored Summer's departure, throwing himself into training the girls at the Gym. He had barely acknowledged her last day as she took a sabbatical, not knowing if she would ever return, if he would ever see her again. But here she was, back in his life, yet despite the kiss, had he left it too late.

At the other side of the party, Summer watched Sasha as he congratulated the girls. She missed him, but he had barely spoke to her before she had left Boulder. He was hurting, she knew that. She had ran out on him after all and rekindled things with Steve. Even when he came back she had hoped he would give her some clue of his feelings, but nothing, not even when she announced her engagement. He had kissed her today, and she knew if meant something, but was it enough, was it just for old time's sake.

Kim Keeler watched the estranged pair. She had witnessed the kiss in the afternoon, and had hoped that she would see them together tonight, but so far, they had avoided each other. If this continued, she would have to intervene. Just at that moment, she saw Summer go to leave the party, giving her a brief wave on the way past. It was now or never, she had to get Sasha to make his move, or risk him being miserable for ever.

She approached Sasha and took him away from the group of journalists whom he was speaking to. "Summer is leaving" she told him bluntly. Sasha looked at her quizzically. "Look, you have been miserable since she left, and if you don't tell her how you feel now, you never will because she thinks there is no reason to come home. Go get your girl". The forcefulness in her voice did the trick, and Sasha headed for the door. Kim had her fingers crossed that he wasn't too late.

Sasha walked quickly, then started to jog. Kim was right, it was now or never. He had to tell her, make her realise it had been his coping mechanism. He had lost her once, twice even, he couldn't lose her a third time.

He saw Summer ahead of him, and called her name. She stopped and turned. She smiled, and he knew then he was making the right decision. "I need to talk to you, tell you something" he said. "Sasha" she started, "I...". He stepped up to her and captured her lips with his. Summer instantly melted into him, this was what she had been missing, what she had wanted for so long, but had been afraid. She thought she had missed her chance, but here was the man she loved holding her, kissing her.

As they parted, Sasha looked deep into her eyes "Summer van Horne, I love you with all my heart, I am sorry I hurt you, rejected you, and abandoned you. Please come home, I need you, and want you in my life forever". Summer could not believe her ears. Sasha was saying exactly what she wanted him too. "I love you too, and I am sorry for running away and not talking to you. I only ever wanted you to love me. "

As they kissed again, Summer knew that she would go home to Boulder...she now had a reason to.


End file.
